


Come Home To Her

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill - Undercover Mission, Star Trek Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Uhura gets ready for an undercover mission; Rand's a bit worried for her girlfriend's safety.(Prompt Fill - Undercover Mission)
Relationships: Janice Rand/Nyota Uhura
Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Come Home To Her

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is short and sweet and mostly dialogue. i hope you like it!

"Mister Spock and the Captain asked me to join the ground crew, this time," Nyota said, rifling through her small, regulation closet for a uniform that would be a bit more practical for the planet's snowy weather. 

"And you said yes?" Janice was sitting on the bed, busying herself by weaving her hair into and out of her signature cone-shaped do over and over again. Her eyes weren't on the mirror; they didn't need to be. She'd done this enough times to have the pattern memorized, by now. Instead, she was watching Nyota, who still had yet to find anything long-sleeved. "You do tend to wear a lot of skirts, don't you?"

"We don't really need to wear anything else, do we? The ship keeps the climate pretty warm all the time." She finished rifling through clothes on the hangers and, obviously disappointed, pulled a small stool in front of her so that she could look through folded uniforms on a small shelf in the closet. "And of course I said yes. What else was I supposed to say? 'Sorry, Captain, I know you need me to join you on this incredibly top-secret, most-important for the Federation, into-uncharted-Romulan-space undercover mission, but I can't do it. Yes, I know I signed up for it when I signed away my soul to Starfleet. But my girlfriend said no.'"

"There's no need to tease, Nyota." 

She smiled. "Okay, but you have to admit, it is a _bit_ funny." 

Janice said nothing. She stopped fiddling with her hair, letting it fall in its natural curls to her shoulders. 

"I don't trust the Captain," Janice muttered.

Nyota cast a quick glance her way.

"It's nothing personal," Janice said, "it's just that he's always running into and out of scenarios without thinking... and God forbid if Mister Spock or Doctor McCoy get hurt... then we're all either stuck in orbit or planetside for who-knows-how-long. And this time, you'll be planetside..." she sighed, shaking her head. "Can't he just get another Lieutenant to bring down? Why does he need you?"

"Because. I am the most skilled out of the entire Enterprise crew in xenolinguistics, specifically Romulan - which is exactly what the Captain needs to know to get around on this planet." She finally found a uniform, trousers and a long-sleeved shirt, which would keep her warm enough until she could buy a coat on the planet. She grabbed them and began to undress. "You know I'll be careful, Jan. I'm always careful." 

"You promise you'll stay safe?"

Nyota pulled on the uniform trousers, and then slipped the shirt over her head. "Promise," she said, giving Janice a small kiss on the cheek. "Now, it's about time I had to go." She held out her hand to her. "See me to the transporter?"

Janice smiled. Together, they walked hand-in-hand out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos. i hope you have a lovely day :D


End file.
